


Man’s Best Friend

by mage_989



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Clark has gotten a dog, and Bruce is not jealous.





	

Bruce glared out the window of the Batmobile as the windshield wipers whipped back and forth, keeping the window clear as the rain poured down on the city. Loosen up they had said. He’ll be good for you the family had said. Well, as much as Bruce hated to admit it, Clark had been good for him. Bruce might even admit that he was happy now, if you got him really drunk first.

But then Clark had found that thing.

That yappy, hyper active, super powered, mongrel. Discovered in a rocket in a hibernation chamber, with characters all over the controls that let them know the rocket was from Krypton. One particular symbol though had let Clark know that the dog had an owner: him. So, Clark had happily taken Krypto, as he had been dubbed , to the Fortress to be trained and loved. And no matter what anyone said, Bruce was not jealous that that stupid dog now got Superman’s mornings when it use to be their time together.

Bruce was brought out of his brooding when a small black creature suddenly darted out into the road near the entrance to the Batcave. He slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

Quickly Bruce got out and went in the direction the creature had run in. Kneeling down near the edge of the road he gently pushed back the branches of the bushes to see a small puppy whimpering in the mud. At that moment Bruce was convinced there was a giant neon sign hanging over his head, visible only to down and out creatures that said sucker. The puppy sneezed as the rain continued pouring down around them. Bruce sighed, wrapped his cape around the scrawny animal and took him inside the car.

***

Clark sighed as walked up the driveway of Wayne Manor. He didn’t know why he was here trying to fix his…whatever he and Bruce were calling their relationship this week. He wasn’t the one refusing to answer his phone, and getting Hawkgirl to take his monitor duty shift for three days in a row.

Okay so maybe he had been ignoring Bruce a little bit while he had been adjusting to taking care of Krypto, but Bruce didn’t have to go all silent treatment on him. It was hard taking care of a pet! Especially a pet with superpowers. Kara he could communicate with clearly, whether she listened or not was another matter entirely, but how did you teach a dog that it wasn’t okay to fly down the street when out for a walk?

Clark walked up the front steps, raised a hand and knocked on the door.

Like clockwork the door opened a minute later to reveal Alfred.

“Mister Kent.”

“Hi, Alfred, is Bruce around?”

“He is upstairs. I shall take you to him.”

Alfred glanced over to Krypto.

“I see you’ve improved his training, sir…he doesn’t fly nearly so high now.”

“We’re working on it,” Clark said, yanking Krypto back down to the ground.

Alfred took Clark to the first room at the top of the stairs and knocked.

“Come in.”

Alfred went on his way as Clark opened the door.

Bruce looked behind him.

“Clark, leave that mutt outside!”

Clark sighed. “Stay Krypto,” he said, and closed the door. He turned back to Bruce, who was facing the window. “Hi, Bruce.”

“What do you want?”

“Look I just wanted to talk. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you, but you’re the one who won’t answer your phone.”

“You said you came here to talk, Clark, so keep talking.”

Even with Krypto out in the hallway Bruce’s back remained firmly to him, and he seemed to be holding something. Clark frowned.

“Bruce, is there something you need to tell me?”

Bruce turned to him and Clark could see a black mass of fur nestled in his arms drinking from a bottle with careless abandon.

“Clark, just get to the point,” Bruce said, ignoring the shocked look on Clark’s face.

“You got a dog!” Clark exclaimed.

“No, I did not get a dog, I found him outside the manor. The vet has set up an extensive feeding and exercise schedule until he’s healthy again. That’s why I haven’t been around the Watchtower.”

The puppy finished the bottle and Bruce put him down on the floor. He trotted over to Clark who started starching him behind the ears.

“Does he have a name?” Clark asked.

“No, a name would imply ownership, and he won’t be staying.”

Clark looked out the window where Tim Drake was practicing in the yard.

“Right.”

Just then the door slammed open and Krypto came bounding into the room, sniffing at the puppy.

“Get him out of here!”

“Krypto!” Clark yelled and grabbed his collar, pulling him away.

Krypto whimpered at the loss of his new playmate.

“This is why I didn’t want him in here, Clark.”

“I thought you just said you didn’t like the puppy, Bruce?”

“I don’t, but I also don’t need him hurt. He’s still recovering and he’s smaller than your stupid mutt.”

“Not for long, Bruce, judging from his paws he’s going to be big.”

Well, Bruce thought, the puppy wouldn’t be around long enough to confirm Clark’s guess.

***

Bruce and Clark were sitting out on the patio, as Krypto and the puppy with no name played tug of war with an old sock nearby.

Bruce had tried to keep them separated, but when Krypto had left a hole in several walls getting to the puppy Bruce had given it up as a lost cause and allowed them to interact.

The puppy wrestled the sock away, and then jumped on Krypto’s back, looking triumphant.

Bruce picked up a training biscuit and tossed it to him.

“Good dog,” he said.

“You know I think he likes Krypto,” Clark remarked.

“Just don’t let them get too attached, Clark, I’ve already started looking for his owners.”

***

In a warehouse near the Gotham harbor Superman and Batman were tied up and hanging from the ceiling, over a vat of some unpronounceable chemical.

“Any bright ideas, mister ‘they’re a small time crime ring how hard could it be’?” Batman asked.

“Give me a second.”

Superman took a breath and whistled inaudibly.

“Oh, please tell me you’re not going to trust that stupid mutt. We left him back at the cave for a reason!”

“Just trust me, he’s been in training.”

In no time at all there was a hole in a nearby wall and both men looked over to see Krypto hovering near them, wearing a bright red cape, and the Superman symbol hanging on his collar. Also Batman’s not-pet was on his back. He was nearly as big Krypto now and was hanging onto Krypto’s collar tightly with his teeth.

“Why did Krypto bring him too? And why is he wearing a mask?” Superman asked

“Don’t ask.”

Using his heat vision Krypto heated the rope holding them, and just as it snapped in two he grabbed the end the rope and got them on the ground safely.

Superman beamed. “Told you he was in training.”

“Your mutt has proven his usefulness, this time.”

Krypto’s companion jumped off his back and went over to Batman. He grabbed the ropes around his hands and bit down hard. Quickly they loosened and snapped away. Batman patted his dog at the head.

“Good boy, Ace.”

Superman looked at them.

“Ace?” he asked, his smile widening.

Batman glared. “I tracked his original owners down to a dog fighting ring in the west end. With that kind of background he requires intense training.”

“And no one’s better qualified to give that than you of course.”

“Right. Also it wouldn’t be appropriate to change his environment after he’s adjusted to Tim, Alfred, and me. It would have hampered his development.”

“Of course.”

Just then a group of thugs came through a door and put an end to the conversation.

***

Dawn was breaking over Gotham. Bruce and Clark woke up where they had fallen asleep; tangled in each other arms at Wayne Manor, in front of the TV, where the news had been going on about the new super-pets.

Clark looked down at the floor, where Ace and Krypto were curled up together.

“They make a nice couple don’t they?”

“Don’t get cute, Clark.”

Clark leaned over and kissed Bruce’s cheek.

“Shall we go for a walk?”

Bruce nodded and got up to grab the leashes. They headed out into the morning light, letting the dogs lead the way.

The End


End file.
